Dishonored: The Novelization
by Courier999
Summary: Corvo's quest for justice and revenge- now in novel form. Based on Low Chaos run, good ending. Rated T for violence, swearing, and implied sexual themes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DISHONORED: THE NOVEL

_Dishonored _is property of Bethesda Softworks.

Chapter 1: Hands Stained in Royal Blood

"Boat's away!" the ship captain cried.

"Tell Dunwall Tower that Lord Protector Attano will be there in five minutes." the first mate yelled to the skipper of the small boat.

Corvo Attano breathed in the sea air as his boat proceeded toward the majestic city of Dunwall. Three months out looking for aid for the city, and he was back two days early. The news he brought back was no reason for the Empress to be pleased. The other Isles had their own problems, and the "Dunwall Plague" was spreading beyond its namesake.

_At least there's more whales out there than two years ago_. Corvo thought, realizing that with the whalers succumbing to the rat-borne pestilence, the whales could reproduce again.

"Approaching the lock." the skipper announced.

The doors opened as the boat approached. Once it was inside, they closed and the lock filled with water. As the small skiff rose, Corvo mentally played out the dreaded conversation he was going to have with the Empress. And that was assuming that he'd even be able to break the bad news. A man named Daud had allegedly made a vendetta that was being taken very seriously by Spymaster Burrows.

"Corvo, Empress Jessamine is expecting you." a young lad called out.

"Thanks, son." Corvo muttered, putting on a faked Gristol accent.

Corvo continued to play out the conversation in his head. Hopefully, Jessamine would keep trying to get help for Dunwall. As he walked and thought it over, a young girl ran toward him.

"Corvo! You're back!" the girl exclaimed.

"Lady Emily, heiress to the throne! My angel in white!" Corvo replied, his natural Serkonan accent flowing smoothly.

"Want to play hide-and-seek?" Emily asked.

"I do, but I can't right now. I must see your mother." Corvo answered.

Emily pouted.

"I'll tell you about my trip." Corvo promised, hoping to brighten Emily's mood.

"Did you see any whales?" Emily excitedly asked.

"I did." Corvo answered.

"Did you bring me any presents?" Emily asked.

Corvo dug around his pockets until he found the trinkets he had bought on his trip.

"A traditional Tyvian bone charm and a rune necklace from Serkonos." Corvo answered, presenting the gifts to Emily.

Along their way to the gazebo, Corvo and Emily passed a few of the regulars at court. The genius Anton Sokolov was busy painting the portrait of High Overseer Campbell. After ten minutes of walking, Corvo and Emily arrived at the gazebo.

"Corvo, you're back! I take it you have good news!" Empress Jessamine exclaimed.

"Sorry, milady. I have no good news. Tyvia and Serkonos have been stricken by the rat plague, as has Morley." Corvo solemnly announced, handing a letter to the Empress.

Spymaster Burrows smiled. Now was the time. Producing a mirror from his pocket, he covertly signaled his lackeys. Excusing himself, he left Corvo, the Empress, and Emily.

"Where did the guards go?" Empress Jessamine asked.

"Rooftops!" Corvo yelled.

The Empress gazed in horror as three men in crimson descended upon the gazebo. All of them had swords in their hands. One of them she recognized as Daud. The other two wore masks.

"You all die." one of the masked ones announced.

Suddenly, the other masked one fell dead as Corvo plunged his sword into his ribcage. The Empress grabbed a trans pistol and killed the other one. Suddenly, Corvo found himself frozen. Unable to move, he watched as Daud drove his blade into the back of Jessamine's neck. A third masked man climbed up onto the gazebo and grabbed Lady Emily. Just then, Corvo was freed. He dragged himself over to his dying lady.

"Find…Emily…" Jessamine wheezed as she drew her last.

Suddenly, Burrows and a dozen guards arrived at the gazebo. All had their swords drawn.

"Corvo, I hereby arrest you for the murder of Empress." Spymaster Burrows announced.

"Gor blimey! Didn't you see the assassins?" Corvo asked in his fake accent.

"Then why are your hands covered in the Empress's blood?" Spymaster Burrows inquired.

"I didn't kill her! It was Daud!" Corvo pleaded.

"Captain Curnow, take this man to the prison." Burrows demanded.

"I didn't kill her!" Corvo insisted as he was dragged to Coleridge Prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

SIX MONTHS LATER:

"Corvo, your execution is on the Sixth of the Month of Seeds." the guard announced.

"Tomorrow." Corvo mouthed.

"Correct. According to Lord Regent Burrows, you are the last loose end to cut off." the guard continued.

Another guard entered.

"Your last meal, Corvo. Eat up." the second guard announced.

Corvo approached the tray of bread. Rapidly eating it, he found a note. The note read:

_Dear Corvo:_

_Use the provided key to escape Coleridge. There's a safe up ahead with an explosive in it. Use it to break out. Specially made gear is waiting in the sewers._

_Cordially:_

_A friend._

Corvo used the key to unlock his cell. On a nearby table was a city watch sword. He picked it up and began his escape.

_Stick to the shadows, old boy._ Corvo thought to himself.

Sneaking past a trio of guards was easy. Past them was a weapon rack. Corvo grabbed a trans pistol and some bullets. Good for psychological intimidation. Actually using it…not such a good idea, as the noise the damn thing made when it fired would alert every guard in Coleridge. Corvo clambered up a ledge, taking care to take some more bullets and some coins. He peeked through a nearby door's keyhole.

_One guard. No way to sneak around him._ _Shouldn't kill him_. Corvo thought.

Corvo opened the door and choked out the guard. He lugged his victim's unconscious body into the previous room and put him in a chair. As he left, he took the guard's key and unlocked a door up ahead. Another guard was choked out.

Corvo entered the heart of Coleridge Prison. Using another key he had stolen, he unlocked the door of the torture chamber. A "confession" awaited on the table. He played an audiograph by the torturer.

_"Corvo's unconscious again. Though he's taken more punishment than any two men we've brought in for interrogation._" the recording played before it was stopped.

Corvo recognized the voice. It was Burrows, who had gone from being a begrudgingly accepted Spymaster to an absolutely despised Lord Regent. Up ahead was the safe containing the explosive. Exiting the torture chamber, he proceeded to sneak past two guards in the yard, entering the processing center at Coleridge. Shimmying up some pipes, he avoided the watch of several guards. After roughly three minutes of creeping on the pipes, Corvo arrived at the giant metal doors that marked the entrance of Coleridge Prison.

Corvo placed the explosive on the doors and set the timer for 10 seconds. Not wanting to be caught in the blast, he ducked into a trash bin and closed the lid. He watched the timer count down via a gap between the lid and the bin.

BOOM! The explosion reduced the mighty doors to little more than shrapnel. If any guards had been directly in front of the doors, they would have been impaled by flying sharp bits of metal. Corvo opened the lid of the trash bin and proceeded to sprint out what was left of the doorway. Just as he left, the guards gave him a prompt reception as they shot at him. Dodging the guards' pistols, Corvo made a swan dive off the stairs leading away from Coleridge and landed in the water nearby. In a desperate rush, he swam toward the sewer entrance, sincerely hoping that this escape was not an attempt to get him killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Freedom

_Smells like something died down here_. Corvo thought as he entered the sewers leading away from the prison. He tried the door right in front of him. Locked. He pulled himself over some coffins and climbed into a crawlspace. Below him were two guards.

"So, we're looking for an escapee from Coleridge?" the first guard asked.

"Wrong. We're looking for Corvo Attano. The Empress's former bodyguard. An assassin. He got out of Coleridge without anybody noticing until he exploded the doors." the second guard answered.

Just then, a swarm of rats emerged from beneath the floor. Corvo winced as the guards were torn apart by the vermin. Their screams were burned into Corvo's brain, opening the fresh wounds of the Empress's assassination. He rushed ahead, dropping down onto a walkway. The body of a beggar lay next to him. Directly in front of that was a swarm of rats.

Corvo threw the body of the beggar to the rats. While they feasted on the carcass, he snuck past them. Up ahead, he saw sunlight- and many dead bodies. A valve was surrounded by rats. Said valve operated the only door out of the large room where he was now.

Corvo grabbed one of the corpses and chucked it at the rats. While they gorged themselves, he opened the door and fled. After several minutes of walking, he found a large box with a note attached. Corvo picked up the note and read:

"_Greetings, Corvo. Or should I say Lord Protector, as you were known before that title was wrongfully taken from you._

_We are servants of the Empire and of the true Empress, a group of loyalists who want very much to meet you. Take these weapons, crafted for you from the finest materials in the Isles, and meet with our man, Samuel, near where these tunnels spill into Wrenhaven River._

_All haste and luck. We share a common purpose._"

Corvo opened the box. The first item he withdrew was a sword with a folding blade. Next was a miniature crossbow with a number of bolts. Sleep darts were in their own separate pouch.

_Always liked the crossbow myself. Just as lethal as the pistol, but without the noise_. Corvo thought to himself.

He opened a nearby safe and took some coins and a bottle of processed whale oil. Up ahead were four guards. Corvo used his newfound sleep darts to take them out from the shadows. After a long trip through the sewers, Corvo Attano emerged at the end of the tunnels. The smell of a Serkonan aftershave wafted through the air.

"Corvo Attano, I presume?" a man asked.

"This is he." Corvo replied.

"Call me Samuel. I'm here to take you to meet your new companions." the man announced.

"Where are they?" Corvo asked.

"The Hounds Pit Pub." Samuel answered.

"Let me meet them." Corvo demanded.

"Get in the boat." Samuel replied.

_Freedom!_ Corvo thought as he entered the boat.

The hum of the motor was the last thing Corvo heard as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Crew, Part 1

"Wake up, Mr. Attano." Samuel told Corvo.

Corvo felt Samuel's elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Five more minutes." Corvo groggily griped.

"We're almost there." Samuel announced.

Corvo scanned his surroundings. Next to the dock was a three story brick building that looked like it had come out of a history book. From a larger outbuilding, he could swear that he heard the sound of machines grinding and a lone voice cursing.

"So this is home sweet home?" Corvo snarked.

"Yes." Samuel answered, unaware of Corvo's bitter sarcasm.

The boat pulled up to the dock, and Samuel killed the engine. Corvo hoisted himself out of the boat and walked to the door of the first building. Opening it, he promptly took notice of the bar and the people milling about it.

"Here's the man of the hour himself!" an older man exclaimed.

"Admiral Havelock?" Corvo asked.

"Aye, Corvo. Welcome to the Hounds Pit Pub. Rest assured, we'll find a way to get you back into good graces." the man replied.

"And how am I going to do that? Just walk into Burrows' office and drive a blade into him?" Corvo sarcastically asked.

"If only it were that easy, Corvo. You'll be taking out the cabal who planned the assassination of the Empress." Admiral Havelock answered.

"And who's the first chump who gets it?" Corvo asked.

"Thaddeus Campbell, the High Overseer." Admiral Havelock answered.

"And what am I doing exactly?" Corvo demanded.

"You're going into some of Dunwall's worst areas. Places where the plague runs rampant through the streets. Go see Piero Joplin in the outbuilding. He'll be outfitting you for your adventures." Admiral Havelock explained.

Corvo sighed and left. On his way out, he presented his middle finger to Admiral Havelock.

_Assassinating the High Overseer? Corvo, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Corvo thought to himself.

Upon entering the outbuilding, Corvo saw a small man facing a grinder. The man was hard at work at something.

"Piero Joplin, I presume?" Corvo asked.

"Yes. Now go away. I'm working on a very important project." the man replied.

"Who is this project for?" Corvo asked.

"Admiral Havelock told me to make gear for one Corvo Attano." Piero answered.

"Well, I'm waiting for my gear." Corvo snarked.

"I'm almost done." Piero replied.

Just then, the grinder shut down.

"Damn. Out of whale oil again." Piero grumbled.

"I'll get you some more." Corvo offered.

"Dispenser's upstairs. Can't miss it." Piero announced.

Corvo ran up the stairs and got the new tank of whale oil. When he returned, Piero had ejected the old one. Corvo popped in the fresh tank, and the grinder started again. Five minutes later, Piero proudly presented his project.

"What is this?" Corvo asked, holding it in his hands.

"Your mask." Piero stated.

"Why would I need a mask?" Corvo snarkily asked.

"The first reason is that everyone knows what your face looks like. Second, it's utterly terrifying. Thirdly, you're going into area lousy with plague." Piero explained.

"And how does a mask protect me against the plague?" Corvo inquired.

"Fabric strips near the oral and nasal coverings filter out particles containing the plague." Piero explained.

"Good." Corvo replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the Crew, Part 2

_What an odd little man._ Corvo thought as he left Piero's workshop. Even though Admiral Havelock had urged him to go to bed, he wanted to know just who he was working with besides Samuel, the Admiral, and Piero. He walked up to the bar and saw a man already seated there.

"Who are you?" Corvo asked.

"Lord Treavor Pendleton, that's who." the man answered.

"So what do you do here?" Corvo inquired.

"I manage the money." Lord Pendleton retorted.

Just then, a man walked into the room.

"Lord Pendleton, your Tyvian red is growing warm." the man announced.

"Thank you, Wallace." Lord Pendleton replied.

Lord Pendleton rose from his seat and went up the stairs. A young woman walked into the bar to take away the glass that he had left.

"Pardon me, but what is your name?" Corvo asked.

"Lydia. I keep the Hound Pits clean. Callista and Cecella help out on the grounds. Now who are you?" the woman replied.

"Corvo Attano." Corvo answered.

Just then, Admiral Havelock entered.

"Corvo, I see you've met everyone. Now it's been a long day for you, and you had better get some sleep. Your room's in the attic." Admiral Havelock announced.

Corvo went up the stairs to his room. Tomorrow, he would begin his quest for vengeance and justice in earnest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Angel in White

It had been a long six months for Emily Kaldwin. Her mother had been killed in front of her. She had been abducted by one of the killers. And then Corvo had been accused of the crime and thrown into the dungeons of Coleridge Prison. Now, she was being carted around by the cabal that had planned her mother's death. Currently, she was being held in the Office of the High Overseer.

"Pay up, Campbell." Daud ordered the High Overseer.

"Mr. Daud, you will paid once Corvo Attano's heart stops beating. If you want it sooner, see Lord Regent Burrows." Campbell replied.

"I've seen Burrows. I got the same response. Who do you want me to ask next? Sokolov? Lady Boyle? The Pendleton twins?" Daud retorted.

"Daud, you and your men will be paid in due time. Mark my words." Campbell snarled.

"What do we do with the royal brat?" one of Daud's minions asked.

"Send her to the Golden Cat. The Pendleton twins will have to deal with her." Campbell answered.

"Let me go, you sons of whalers!" Emily screamed.

"What did you just call me?" Campbell snapped.

"High Overseer, I'm sure she meant nothing by it. She's probably just repeating something she heard." Daud replied, attempting to cool Campbell's temper.

It was of no use. Campbell walked over to Emily and slapped her across the face.

"Take her away." Campbell ordered two Overseers.

As she was dragged away, Emily grasped the rune necklace that Corvo had given her. For a moment, she could swear it was glowing. Then all went black as an Overseer injected a sleep drug into her veins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Void

Corvo awakened from his slumber. A feeling of unease permeated him as he looked around his room. In the distance, he heard a spectral choir singing a version of _Drunken Whaler_. He opened the door of his room and was stunned.

A series of islands extended into an infinite and empty space. It was a scene that Corvo recognized from a painting he had seen in Serkonos. The Void. Realm of the Outsider.

"Greetings, Corvo." a voice announced.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Corvo asked, quaking in his boots.

Just then, a well-dressed gentleman with pitch-black eyes materialized in front of Corvo Attano.

"I am The Outsider." the man announced.

"What are you doing with me? Aren't you only supposed to be summoned with arcane ceremonies?" Corvo asked.

"I do as I please. Deal with it." The Outsider snarked before disappearing.

_Where am I?_ Emily thought as she awakened from her drug-induced sleep.

"Boo." a voice announced.

Emily screamed as a well-dressed gentleman with pitch-black eyes materialized in front of her.

"Greetings, Emily Kaldwin. I am the Outsider." The Outsider announced.

"Get away from me!" Emily screamed.

"Look, I'm on a schedule here." The Outsider replied, drawing a piece of paper from his overcoat.

Emily was speechless.

"Ah yes. 6th of the Month of Seeds, 12 am. Give Corvo my mark. 12 oh 1, give Emily my mark." The Outsider read.

The Outsider checked a watch that he had mystically produced from his trousers.

"12 oh 5. Well, I'm a little behind schedule. Guess I'll start with you." The Outsider remarked.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily fearfully asked.

"Just extend your hand." The Outsider ordered.

Emily found herself unable to not do so. The Outsider murmured something. After that, Emily felt a burning sensation on the back of her hand. To her horror, she watched as an arcane symbol etched itself on the back of her hand. With that, the Outsider produced a hat from the Void, tipped it, and then vanished.

Back at his island, Corvo was throwing pebbles into the Void when The Outsider materialized back.

"My mark." The Outsider announced.

Corvo felt a sting on the back of his hand and watched as the symbol of The Outsider materialized there. It was glowing.

"My power." The Outsider intoned.

Corvo heard a rushing noise and then materialized some distance away.

"What sorcery is this?" Corvo asked.

"I call it the Blink. It's a teleport ability capable of moving you about 500 feet." The Outsider answered.

Corvo then concentrated on the ability. Suddenly, he found himself moving. After several uses of this, he found himself on a stairway. He could swear that he could see The Outsider floating through the void with a brush and a shower cap. Just then, The Outsider materialized in front of him wearing a dress and lipstick. Corvo winced at the entity's pale skin, of which too much was visible.

"Take this, Corvo." The Outsider intoned, tossing a large object into Corvo's hands.

Corvo looked at the item. It resembled a human heart.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Corvo yelled.

"I had it repurposed into a device capable of reading minds and finding runes and bone charms." The Outsider exposited.

And with that, The Outsider vanished back into the Void, leaving Corvo with the Heart.

"_Hello, Corvo._" the Heart announced.

Corvo followed the Heart's beating toward a rune on a far-off island. And once again, The Outsider appeared. This time, he was wearing some odd uniform and had an eyepatch. In his mouth was a cigarette.

"Use these runes to gain access to my gifts." The Outsider ordered.

"And is this the end of my audience with you?" Corvo asked.

"For the time being. Right now, I must train someone else." The Outsider answered before fading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Morning After

Corvo awakened from his sleep.

"It was just a dream. I'm so glad it was just a dream." Corvo muttered to himself.

Grabbing his razor, Corvo went down to shave. He ran the water and prepared a lather. Just as he raised the blade to his face, he noticed a familiar mark on the back of his hand.

"It…was real?" Corvo asked himself.

Downstairs, the entire Loyalist cabal heard Corvo's scream.

At the Golden Cat, Emily awakened from her drugged state. She raised her hand to her face. There, before her eyes, was the mark of the Outsider. Her ear-splitting screech was heard throughout the brothel.

At the Hound Pits, Corvo had finally finished shaving and was coming down for breakfast. Lydia was polishing some glasses when he walked in.

"What would you like, Corvo?" Lydia asked.

"Not very hungry, ma'am. I'll take some rolls and chocolate." Corvo answered.

After about 30 minutes, Corvo's breakfast was before him. A steaming cup of chocolate and a plate of rolls were there. Corvo dug in.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Around sunset, Samuel approached Corvo.

"Are you ready to take on Campbell?" Samuel asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Corvo answered.

The dock was deserted. Corvo breathed in and fitted the mask to his face. One of the eyes was like a spyglass. Time to move out.

At the Golden Cat, Emily watched as Daud negotiated with the Pendleton twins.

"Pay up. I killed the Empress and got Burrows in as Lord Regent. You've got Lady Emily. Give me the coin." Daud demanded.

"Out of my dead hands." one of the twins replied.

"Custis, I don't think it's a wise idea to refuse a man who bears the mark of the Outsider." the other reasoned.

"Shut your mouth, Morgan." Custis retorted.

"Just pay me." Daud growled.

Morgan Pendleton picked up a bag of coins and tossed it at Daud.

"You get half of what you were promised for now. The other half is for when Corvo Attano lies dead." Morgan announced.

"What do you mean?" Daud asked.

"Surely you heard about the breakout at Coleridge. The man who escaped was Corvo Attano." Custis sneered.

Daud was stunned. Emily silently grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Approaching the Overseer

From behind his skull-like mask, Corvo stared at the derelict buildings forming the Distillery District. If there was one place where the plague had taken grip, it was here.

"Couldn't we get closer to the High Overseer's office?" Corvo asked.

"No. We'd probably get caught. Get out at the dock near the shore." Samuel answered.

Samuel drew a piece of paper from his coat.

"From Callista." Samuel announced.

Corvo read the note:

_Dear Corvo:_

_My uncle Geoff is in private audience with High Overseer Campbell tonight. I believe that Campbell will try to assassinate him. Please save my uncle._

_I'll keep it in mind, Callista_. Corvo thought as he left the boat.

"Clear?" Samuel asked.

"Go." Corvo answered.

The boat sped off into the dark Dunwall night, leaving Corvo on his own. He began walking. Through his spyglass eye, he noticed a guard. He promptly choked out the guard. In his coat pocket, he felt the Heart beat. He withdrew it from his coat and followed it across the district, finding himself in a backyard. A shrine stood there, with a rune necklace mounted upon it. Just then, The Outsider materialized. This time, he was dressed like a gentleman.

"Corvo, you stand upon dangerous ground. You are in the backyard of Granny Rags, a blind old woman who worships me. If I were you, I'd get back to your job." The Outsider announced before fading.

Corvo did just that. Granny Rags could wait. Blinking across the rooftops, he heard a man crying for help. Descending upon the thugs, Corvo knocked them out. The man he had rescued was a scavenger by the name of Griff. Corvo then went back to his job. Sticking to the rooftops, he passed by two Walls of Light and several guards, all the while imagining Campbell's last moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sabotage

A servant rushed forward with a mop to clean up the latest mysterious spill at the Golden Cat. Already, Morgan Pendleton was scratching his head as to what had caused it. According to one of the girls, a gust of wind had spilled the drink. But the windows were closed. As the servant mopped, his eyes took on a blank stare. Moving like a puppet, he tipped over Custis Pendleton's glass of whiskey.

From her room, Emily laughed and laughed. Ever since she got the mark of the Outsider, she had been using her strange new abilities to amuse herself at the expense of the Pendleton twins. Possessing the servants and making them call the twins all manners of names was a riot.

"Who spilled my drink?" Custis's voice yelled.

Emily just laughed as Custis yelled for a servant to clean up the mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: High Overseer Campbell

The rain was thick as Corvo walked into Holgen Square. Using his mask's spyglass, he saw an Overseer in the stocks being harassed by another. He snuck behind the second Overseer and knocked him out. He opened the stocks and let loose the first.

"Teague Martin at your service." the newly freed Overseer announced.

Corvo was silent.

"I know who you are, Mister Attano." Martin whispered.

Corvo nodded.

"I'm on your side." Martin whispered.

Corvo pointed toward the exit.

"Go find Samuel the boatman. He'll take you to the Hound Pits." Corvo whispered.

And with that, Teague Martin vanished into the rainy Dunwall night. Corvo hid behind a bench to avoid the gaze of a pair of Overseers.

"Did you hear about the Heretic's Brand?" one asked.

"I saw a man who had it." the other answered.

"They say if you bear that mark, it's a crime to care for you." the first said.

"Just follow the 7 Strictures and you'll be fine." the second replied.

Corvo had heard every word of the conversation. His mind raced at the implications.

_Campbell, when I'm through with you, you'll have wished I'd killed you_. Corvo thought, grinning behind his mask.

Blinking up and across the rooftops, Corvo entered the Office of the High Overseer. Anyone who had seen him would probably dismiss it as a bad batch of ale. Up ahead was an alarm system. It was child's play to rewire it. Sneaking through the halls, Corvo encountered a lone Overseer. After knocking him out and taking his money, Corvo stripped the unconscious Overseer of his uniform and threw him into a broom closet.

The disguised Corvo entered the library and read up on the Heretic's Brand. Behind the mask of the Overseer, he grinned broadly. Sneaking back to the broom closet, he put on his regular outfit and put the Overseer's uniform back on its original owner. Leaving the mask lying around, he then put an empty whiskey bottle in the Overseer's hand.

Finally, he entered the High Overseer's office. Two glasses of wine were lying on the table. Two rats ran nearby. Corvo gave each one a drop from each glass. The rat that had sampled the wine from the second glass died.

_So that's how Campbell plans to do it. Poison. Very clever._ Corvo thought.

Snorting behind his mask, Corvo knocked the glasses off the table and spilled the wine. Just then, he heard Campbell at the door. Blinking away to a nearby chandelier, Corvo watched as his target and Curnow entered the room. After noticing the spilled wine, Campbell led Curnow out of the room. Unseen by either of them, Corvo stalked the two from above. After some time, Corvo had followed them into what appeared to be Campbell's secret lair.

"And now, Captain Curnow, you will die!" Campbell announced, brandishing a knife.

THUD! Campbell hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Curnow looked around the room. Just then, a man with a face resembling a skull dropped from above.

"Who are you?" Curnow demanded.

"Tell your friends about me. Tell them that the Masked Man saved your life." Corvo murmured.

"I'll…be sure…to do that." Curnow stammered.

"Good. Now run for your life." Corvo ordered.

Once Curnow was gone, Corvo cut the painting of Campbell out of its frame and lugged the High Overseer to the interrogation room. Strapping Campbell into the chair, Corvo picked up the branding iron that bore the Heretic's Mark. After heating it, Corvo raised it and branded the High Overseer, wincing as the brand made contact with Campbell's skin. The unconscious Campbell was then tossed out of the chair, and Corvo made his escape through the backyard.

At the nearest dock, Samuel and Teague Martin waited for Corvo to emerge. The rain had died down some, and was now a mist. Out of the shadows, Samuel heard a voice.

"_Shades of the whales in the painted deep. Maimed and impaled in their pain they sleep. The faded and frail in the laneways weep. Broken souls in mourning_." the voice sang, its Serkonan accent wafting.

And then from the mist emerged Corvo Attano. If Samuel and Martin didn't know better, they_'_d have thought it was a spectre from the Void.

_"Broken souls in morning_." Corvo repeated.

"Thank goodness it's just you, Corvo." Martin announced with relief.

"What'd you do with Campbell?" Samuel asked.

"I gave him the Heretic's Brand. Tell Callista her uncle's safe and sound." Corvo answered.

"You want to go?" Samuel asked.

Martin nodded.

"Shove off, Martin. Let's go home." Corvo ordered.

And with that, the boat left the dock and went back into the dark Dunwall night. Corvo had begun to exact vengeance on his betrayers. Campbell was just the first of many more to be judged.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Madam Prudence

"Hear about Campbell?" a servant asked a coworker.

"All over the paper. Said he got the Heretic's Brand. Funny thing is that nobody would've pressed him to be charged a heretic." the other servant replied.

"What do you think?" the first asked.

"Somebody with an axe to grind with Campbell did it. My money's on Daud." the second replied.

"Oh, hello there Madam Prudence." the first said.

"Shut up, Perkins. Go clean the courtesans' rooms." a woman ordered.

"Why should I clean up after whores?" Perkins asked.

"Because they're what's keeping the Golden Cat afloat. You think that anybody comes here for the baths?" Madam Prudence retorted.

"I'll get to it." Perkins groaned.

"And hurry. Sokolov's coming over tonight." Madam Prudence ordered.

"Sokolov? You should give him a discount. He probably knows all the girls by name." Perkins snarked.

From the shadows, Emily witnessed the whole thing. Just then, Madam Prudence slapped Perkins across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that, unless you want to live in the streets." Madam Prudence snarled.

"Fine. I'll clean their rooms." Perkins replied.

Madam Prudence then left.

"You all right?" the other servant asked Perkins.

"I'm fine, Ann. Old hag just gave me a bruise." Perkins replied.

"Look, I'll clean the courtesans' rooms for you tonight. I'm tired of the Pendleton twins staring at me like I'm going to sleep with one of them." Ann announced.

"Fine with me. I'll give the twins their drinks, tobacco, and papers." Perkins replied.

As the two servants went their separate ways, Emily followed Perkins to the Pendleton study. She concentrated, and then possessed Perkins.

_Oh, I forgot you liked brandy, Morgan. So sorry, I though Custis liked it and you liked whiskey. I guess it was the other way around_. Emily sarcastically thought as the possessed Perkins poured the wrong drinks for the wrong brothers.

Ending her control of Perkins, Emily went off to bother Ann as she cleaned the courtesans' rooms.

"What was that?" Ann asked as a gust of wind blew through her hair.

Ann checked the windows to see if they were closed. While she was off doing that, Emily used another blast of wind to blow some papers around. When Ann noticed that the papers were being blown around, Emily jumped in and possessed her. Just then, Madam Prudence entered.

"Hello." Ann said.

"Don't waste your breath. You're supposed to be aiding Custis and Morgan right now. And you got Perkins to do it for you." Madam Prudence snarled.

"I'm…sorry…Madam Prudence. I'll…get to it now." Ann stammered.

"You better, or I'll throw you out to the rats!" Madam Prudence yelled.

"Yes, Madam Prudence!" Ann exclaimed, hurrying to the Pendleton twins' study.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Campbell's Book

"Here's to Corvo, man of the hour!" Admiral Havelock announced, raising his tankard.

"To Corvo!" the other Loyalists shouted.

"It was nothing." Corvo replied, feeling quite uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Giving Campbell the Heretic's Brand? You call that nothing?" Samuel retorted.

"Well, I have to give credit to those two careless Overseers who gave me the idea." Corvo joked.

"May we please get to business?" Piero asked.

"Fine." Admiral Havelock groaned, unwilling to part with his beer.

Corvo cleared his throat.

"I found a book of names in Campbell's secret room. They are of those who conspired to kill the Empress." Corvo announced.

"Who are they?" everyone else asked.

"Custis and Morgan Pendleton. Lady Boyle. Hiram Burrows. Anton Sokolov. Daud." Corvo read.

Lord Pendleton was visibly disturbed.

"Corvo, may we discuss this outside?" Lord Pendleton asked.

Corvo nodded.

A few minutes later, Corvo and Lord Pendleton were near Piero's workshop.

"You wished to see me, milord?" Corvo asked.

"Yes. I know that you're going to want to kill the Pendleton twins-" Lord Pendleton began.

"How do you know that they are twins?" Corvo asked.

"They're my older brothers, Corvo. They may be scum, but they're family." Lord Pendleton explained.

"So you want me to not kill them?" Corvo inquired.

"Please don't kill them." Lord Pendleton pleaded.

"Where would I find them?" Corvo asked.

"The Golden Cat. A house of pleasure. They run the place." Lord Pendleton answered.

"What a coincidence. According Campbell's book, that's where they're keeping Emily." Corvo replied.

"It looks like you have your work cut for you." Lord Pendleton announced.

"I'd better get going." Corvo snarked, putting his mask back on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Criminal Dealings

Once again, Corvo found himself in the Distillery District. This time, there was a greater presence of the City Watch. The rooftops were probably safer than the streets. But as he blinked around the rooftops, Corvo found himself under attack by red-robed men. He had seen them before. The assassins of Empress Kaldwin. In a blind rage, Corvo attacked with lethal force. One assassin's throat was slit by Corvo's blade. Another was burned alive by a bolt from the crossbow. A third fled in terror.

Approaching the old whiskey distillery, Corvo knew who he was meeting. A man calling himself "Slackjaw" had a key to the Captain's Choir Hotel, a building right next door to the Golden Cat. It was through the Captain's Choir that Corvo hoped to infiltrate the Golden Cat.

Steam hissed from pipes as Corvo went to meet Slackjaw. Inside the old distillery, Slackjaw sat at a stolen mahogany desk, smoking on a large cigar.

"Who in the Void are you?" Slackjaw asked, looking Corvo up and down.

"The key to the Captain's Choir Hotel, please." Corvo requested.

"I don't give things away. If you want the key, you're going to have to get something for me. Some art dealer named Bunting's at the Golden Cat tonight. He's got a kink for being tied up and electrocuted. Get him to squeal his safe combination for me." Slackjaw replied.

"Funny. I don't do things for free either. I think we can help each other." Corvo snarked.

"How?" Slackjaw asked.

"I'm out to get the Pendleton twins at the Golden Cat. The guy you want me to extract the combination out of is in the same place. I'll cut you a deal. Take care of the twins for me, and I'll give you the safe combination." Corvo offered.

"Boss, it seems like a good deal." a thug voiced.

Slackjaw sighed.

"Deal." Slackjaw announced, putting the key into Corvo's hands.

"What would you do if you got your hands on the Pendleton twins?" Corvo asked.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine. Send them to their own mines as slaves." Slackjaw answered.

"Once you get them, do it." Corvo snarked.

And with that, Corvo blinked away toward the Golden Cat.

_This should be fun_. Corvo thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The House of Pleasure

As Corvo descended from the rooftops toward the Golden Cat, he wondered whether he would ever hear the end of it from Lydia. At the doors, a large crowd was milling around. Corvo beamed at this. One of the City Watch was possessed by Corvo and then entered the Golden Cat. Breaking off the possession, Corvo's body materialized at the front of the line.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I've got a message for one of your clients. Guy named Bunting." Corvo lied.

"Oh, so you want to see Anthony? He's in the Silver Room. Can't miss it." the receptionist replied.

"Thank you!" Corvo exclaimed.

In the Silver Room, Anthony Bunting waited for the dominatrix he had requested. Suddenly, the door opened and he heard heavy footsteps.

"Caroline, my dear! I don't mean to offend you, but it sounds like you gained some." Bunting announced, unable to see on account of the blindfold.

No answer. The "courtesan" eyed the switch of the electric chair that Bunting was in.

"Caroline, I've been a bad boy! Shock me some!" Bunting continued.

"Yes, Anthony." Corvo replied, putting on a terrible falsetto.

A mild shock went through Bunting's body.

"More! Remember, the safeword is retribution!" Bunting demanded.

_Why must I cater to the lust of a pervert_? Corvo thought to himself as he pulled the lever.

Another shock.

"One more time!" Bunting screamed.

Corvo pulled the lever a third time.

"Retribution!" Bunting yelled.

Corvo pulled the lever again.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Bunting asked.

"I'm not Caroline." Corvo announced.

"What do you want?" Bunting asked.

"Your safe combination." Corvo demanded.

"Eight Seven Nine!" Bunting exclaimed.

Corvo then left Bunting tied to his chair and walked back toward the lobby.

"Excuse me, miss." Corvo muttered to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Where could I find the Pendleton twins?" Corvo asked.

"Custis is in the Gold Room. Morgan's in the Smoking Room." the receptionist answered.

"Thank you, milady." Corvo replied.

Just then, Madam Prudence showed up.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Madam Prudence yelled.

Corvo backhanded her, took her office key and some money, and then left for the Smoking Room.

_This should be fun_. Corvo mentally snarked.

In the Smoking Room, Morgan Pendleton was enjoying a pipe, a glass of brandy, and a shoe shine. Just then, a mysterious man in a longcoat and a skull-like mask entered.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm from the tax service. The mask and coat are part of the standard uniform now." Corvo lied.

Corvo sat down next to Morgan. In his hand was a sleep dart.

"Tell me what it's like collecting taxes these days." Morgan requested.

"Oh, it's tough work. Going into plague infested districts to collect the last bit of money from the former apartment of a weeper, fighting thugs, that sort of stuff." Corvo continued.

"What's your opinion of the work?" Morgan asked.

"Like pulling teeth." Corvo snarked, secretly putting the sleep dart in Morgan Pendleton's back.

"Interesting-" Morgan began.

Suddenly, Morgan Pendleton hit the floor of the Smoking Room.

"Service!" Corvo yelled.

A servant dashed over.

"Take this man outside. I believe the smoke is having a deleterious effect on him." Corvo lied.

The servant turned around.

"Slackjaw sent me. What's Bunting's safe combination?" the servant whispered.

"Eight Seven Nine." Corvo whispered back.

"Good. Where's the other Pendleton?" the "servant" whispered.

"I'm getting to him." Corvo replied.

"Good." the "servant" whispered.

The "servant" left, and Corvo proceeded to grab a box of cigars, which he stuffed into his coat pocket.

In the Gold Room, Custis Pendleton waited for his courtesan. The doorbell rang.

"Brynn, is that you?" Custis asked.

He opened the door, and a man in a longcoat and mask was standing there. Before Custis could call for the guards to eject the intruder, he was sucker punched and knocked out cold.

_Sucker._ Corvo thought as he walked into the Gold Room and reached for the telephone.

"_Front desk. How can we be of service?_" the receptionist asked.

"I need you to send somebody up. Custis Pendleton has taken a blow to the head and is currently unconscious." Corvo lied.

"_I'll send someone up immediately_." the receptionist replied.

Ten minutes later, the "servant" from the Smoking Room arrived.

"Here's the other one!" Corvo exclaimed.

"Good. Slackjaw and the boys just finished cleanin' out Bunting's safe." the "servant" replied.

"Now deal with these two." Corvo ordered.

The faux servant left with Custis Pendleton slung over his shoulder. Corvo then went to Madam Prudence's office. Just as he got there, the old woman was standing there.

"You again!" Madam Prudence snarled.

Corvo knocked her out with one blow, taking care to clean out her desk. Just then, he found her black book.

"Brat: Room 212." Corvo read.

Racing to the courtesans' dorms, Corvo was smiling as he thought of his reunion with Emily.

In her room, Emily stared out the window. Just then, her door was kicked open by a man in a black overcoat and skull mask.

"Who are you?" Emily shrieked.

Just then, Madam Prudence marched up the stairs.

_How is this possible?!_ Corvo thought, thinking of how he had knocked her out just a quarter of a minute ago.

"You son of a whaler! Get out of here!" Madam Prudence yelled, wielding a loaded trans pistol.

"Good bye, you old hag!" Corvo snarked, holding Emily close.

And with that, Corvo broke the window and blinked out with Emily in tow. Once they had landed on a rooftop, Emily began asking questions.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Emily demanded.

After assessing his environment, Corvo sighed. Emily watched as the masked man undid the screws that held the mask to his face. Raising the mask up, the stranger revealed his face.

"Corvo?" Emily asked.

Corvo slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud!" Corvo whispered.

"It's really you?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my angel in white." Corvo answered.

Corvo then fitted his mask back on.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Nearest dock. Can't blink all the way back to the Hound Pits." Corvo answered.

Pulling Emily close, Corvo blinked from rooftop to rooftop down to the dock next to the Golden Cat. There was Samuel.

"Ready to go?" Samuel asked.

"Shove off, Samuel." Corvo answered.

And with that, Corvo left the Golden Cat behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Marks of Fate

"We're home." Corvo announced to Emily as the boat approached the Hound Pits Pub.

"So this is your base of operations?" Emily asked Samuel.

"Yes, Lady Emily. It is. You're going to need a place to sleep. There's an abandoned tower nearby." Samuel replied.

"Can I have a few minutes with her?" Corvo asked.

"I'll tell Admiral Havelock about it. He won't mind." Samuel answered.

Later, Corvo and Emily arrived in what would soon be Emily's room. Corvo removed his mask.

"Corvo! I've got something to show you!" Emily exclaimed.

"What is it?" Corvo asked.

Emily turned her hand to show Corvo the Mark.

"You too?" Corvo asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

Corvo then turned his hand, displaying the Mark.

"Why'd he give you one?" Emily asked.

"The same question could be asked of you." Corvo replied.

"Maybe one of us is supposed to be a backup plan." Emily theorized.

Corvo sighed.

"Corvo, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Look, Callista and Piero won't appreciate it if I leave you here all the time. How about I take you on my next mission?" Corvo suggested.

"You're joking." Emily replied.

"I'm not." Corvo retorted.

"But what about a mask?" Emily asked.

"I'll see what I can get Piero to cook up." Corvo answered.

Suddenly, Corvo gave Emily a peck on the cheek.

"See you in the morning, my angel in white." Corvo announced.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Training

"_Five days have passed since Corvo and Lady Emily returned. Corvo and I made an agreement that I would tutor Lady Emily in the mornings while he would train her in the afternoons. An odd idea, but acceptable_." Callista's audiograph played.

Outside, Emily intently stared at the training dummies that Corvo had made. Blinking down from the roof of the Hound Pits, she got behind one and sank her sword into its torso. She grinned as she proceeded to take out the other dummies. Meanwhile, Corvo and Piero were in Piero's workshop, arguing.

"I don't have the materials to make a copy of your mask!" Piero yelled.

"I'm not asking for a copy of my mask, Piero. Just throw something together that functions like it." Corvo replied.

Piero then threw a large object at Corvo.

"What's this?" Corvo asked.

"A plague mask that I prototyped for the City Watch a while back. It's adjustable." Piero answered.

Corvo looked the object over. It was a leather mask with a beak. It resembled the traditional mask of a Serkonan medicine salesman.

"Thanks." Corvo snarked.

Back the training area, Emily watched as Corvo arrived with something.

"What'd you get me?" Emily asked.

Corvo presented Emily with the mask.

"If you're going with me on missions, you're going to need this." Corvo announced.

Emily ran up to Corvo and hugged him. She was smiling as she thought of accompanying Corvo as he exacted his revenge on the men who had killed her mother.

After dinner, late night training began.

_Showtime_. Corvo thought as he fitted his mask to his face.

Corvo leaped from a rooftop and drove his blade into the nearest training dummy. Meanwhile, Emily snuck up behind another dummy and fired a crossbow bolt into its back. As she snuck up on another dummy, an explosion knocked her back.

_Should have used Dark Vision_. Emily thought.

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Emily used her Dark Vision ability to identify rigged dummies. After assessing her targets, she moved in with a City Watch sword and took out her targets.

"That's enough training for today, Emily." Corvo announced, emerging from the shadows.

On their way back to Emily's room, Corvo gave Emily his assessment of her performance.

"You should scanned that dummy with the armed grenade." Corvo lectured.

"I know. I just forgot." Emily replied.

"To err is human. However, screwing up in this line of work can be fatal." Corvo continued.

"Okay. Can I just go to bed now?" Emily pleaded.

"Yes." Corvo replied.

Corvo kissed Emily goodnight.

"See in the morning, my angel in white." Corvo announced.

"Goodnight, daddy." Emily replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Den of Traitors

"The password." a man demanded.

"_Umbras et cete in pictos abyssi_." a woman answered.

"Welcome, Lady Boyle." the man announced.

Lady Boyle emerged from the rainy Dunwall night into the library of Hiram Burrows' mansion.

"Milady, what brings you here?" Burrows asked.

"Where are Sokolov and Daud?" Lady Boyle demanded.

The door opened again.

"Milord, Sokolov and Daud are here." a servant announced.

"Bring them to me." Burrows replied.

Daud and Sokolov entered the library.

"Hiram, why did you call us?" Sokolov demanded.

"The Pendleton twins were taken out by a masked man at the Golden Cat. I have reason to believe that the man who branded Campbell was responsible for Custis and Morgan." Burrows answered.

"So what does this mean?" Daud asked.

"It means that we must be on our guard. Any one of us could be next." Burrows replied.

"Hiram, why should we care?" Lady Boyle asked.

"I would not care if he went for one of the two that have been taken out. It's the fact that he went for both that frightens me." Burrows answered, eyeing Daud with suspicion.

"What? I've got nothing to do with this!" Daud replied.

"I'm not saying you do. And as for your payment, you will get in full tonight." Burrows retorted.

"_Ut singulos gubernet nos_." Sokolov vowed.

"_Ut singulos gubernet nos_." the others vowed.

Author's notes:

Italicized phrases here are Latin. Translations are as follows:

_Umbras et cete in pictos abyssi_: "Shades of the whales in the painted deep."

_Ut singulos gubernet nos_: "May the Everyman guide us."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Very Model

At the Hound Pits, Corvo, Emily, and Piero were playing a friendly game of cards when Admiral Havelock entered.

"What is it, Admiral?" Corvo asked.

"My spies report that the source of the City Guard's new gear is Burrows via Lady Boyle by way of Sokolov." Admiral Havelock announced.

"Which one do you want first?" Corvo asked.

"Sokolov." Admiral Havelock answered.

"Could you — as a favour — try and leave him intact for me? There's just a part of his theory of voltaic action I need clarified." Piero asked.

"I understand not a word that you just said." Corvo snarked.

"Forget I said anything then." Piero replied.

On their way out, Corvo and Emily picked up some new gear. In Corvo's case, he needed new sleep darts and grenades. Meanwhile, Emily picked up some throwing knives and grenades. Before leaving, Emily blinked back to her room and removed her white dress to put on her new field outfit. First, she slid on her pants and shirt, which she followed up with her coat. A pair of climbing boots was next. Then the mask was fitted to her face. Finally, she put on a pair of gloves. The outfit's dark gray coloration would help her blend into the dark Dunwall night. The mask served the same function as Corvo's, while the boots and gloves would help her move around the city. Afterwards, she blinked back to the dock where Corvo was getting some last-minute mission briefing from Piero.

"Sokolov's currently living on Kaldwin Bridge." Piero announced.

"Then that's where I'm going." Corvo replied.

"I'm going too." Emily piped up.

"Fine. You can come along. You're smaller." Corvo responded.

Corvo then put on his mask and climbed into the boat. Piero gave the signal, and Samuel, Corvo, and Emily went off to abduct Sokolov.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Royal Physician

The sunset reflected off the river as Samuel moved the boat to the dock.

"Anything we should know before we go?" Corvo asked.

"One thing. This place is Sokolov's testing ground for his contraptions. Watch your backs." Samuel answered.

Samuel killed the motor, and Corvo and Emily disembarked.

"Which way to Kaldwin Bridge?" Emily asked.

"Which way do you want to go?" Corvo replied.

"What do you mean, Corvo?" Emily asked.

Corvo looked through his mask's spyglass.

"There's the direct approach that'll probably get us killed. We can blink around from the rooftops or climb up the bridge supports. Maybe find some other way like a sewer." Corvo replied.

"What about getting in from the air?" Emily asked.

"And how would we do that?" Corvo replied, believing Emily's idea to be utter nonsense.

"Possession." Emily answered.

"So, we possess birds?" Corvo asked.

"Yes." Emily answered.

Corvo sighed. What Emily said did have some truth to it. But why risk her getting hurt.

"I'll go first." Corvo announced.

As a gull flew by, Corvo possessed it and flew toward Kaldwin Bridge. Just as he approached it, something caught his eye. Surrounding the bridge were Walls of Light.

_Sokolov, you magnificent bastard!_ Corvo thought as he turned around and headed back to Emily.

Back at the landing zone, Emily was impatiently waiting for Corvo. Just then, Corvo ended his possession of the gull.

"Will my plan work?" Emily excitedly asked.

"It would if there weren't Walls of Light surrounding the bridge on all sides." Corvo snarked.

"Maybe we could fly above them." Emily replied.

"Or we could go beneath them." Corvo mused.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Emily asked.

"Meet you on the bridge." Corvo replied.

At his residence on Kaldwin Bridge, Sokolov was finishing work on what he dubbed the "voltaic pistol" as his dinner grew cold. Just then, he heard the sound of a gull flying overhead.

_It's nothing to worry about_. Sokolov thought as he finished adjusting one of the components on the device.

Outside, the gull landed on a ledge. Once it made contact, Emily broke off the possession. A quarter of an hour passed, and then Corvo blinked up.

"What took you so long?" Emily whispered.

"One does not simply climb up Kaldwin Bridge through the drainage." Corvo replied.

"I just flew over the Walls of Light." Emily announced.

"Enough, Emily. We need to get into Sokolov's house." Corvo whispered.

Emily activated her Dark Vision ability.

"There's lots of guards. Too many to just sneak past." Emily murmured.

"Look for a way to tamper with the alarm system." Corvo hinted.

Emily scanned for the alarm system's wiring. Just to her luck, there was a circuit breaker outside that controlled the power to the alarm.

_Found it!_ Emily signed.

Corvo opened the circuit breaker and gasped.

_Which one?_ Corvo signed.

Emily pointed to the switch labeled "ALARM/SECURITY".

_How do you know if that's the right one?_ Corvo signed.

_Building codes._ Emily signed.

Corvo broke out a rewire tool and put it on the switch. Taking care to close the box, he grinned as he threw a rock at the house. The alarm blared, and the guards came rushing out. Corvo and Emily entered through a window and made their way to the rooftop. Along the way, Emily pocketed the voltaic pistol.

In his laboratory, Sokolov was concentrating on his experiment. His attention was so focused that he didn't see the two figures sneaking up behind him. The smaller figure fired off a sleep dart. The only thing he noticed before he passed out was the sting of the needle as it hit his back.

"Let's go, Emily." Corvo announced.

Emily's attention was caught by a light in the distance.

"Corvo?" Emily asked.

"What?" Corvo replied.

"I think someone saw us." Emily whimpered.

"How? No man on the ground could see us, and we made sure to clear the house of guards." Corvo retorted.

Just then, Corvo and Emily heard the words that they had never anticipated to hear.

"This is the City Watch! We have you surrounded!" a man announced.

Corvo used his spyglass and was shocked at what he saw. There, standing near the bridge, was a man on a pair of very tall metal stilts.

"You have thirty seconds to surrender peacefully. Otherwise, we will use deadly force." the man announced.

Emily fired the voltaic pistol. Before her eyes, the stilts froze up while their operator went into a spasm, and then fell into the river.

"RUN!" Corvo yelled.

Emily and Corvo bolted from Kaldwin Bridge, blinking their way past the Walls of Light in their mad rush to the dock. Once there, they got back into the boat.

"Should we shove off?" Samuel asked.

"Pilot this boat like you're being chased by a wolfhound!" Corvo yelled.

And with that, the boat sped off back toward the Hound Pits.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: To Crash A Masquerade

It was still dark out when Corvo and Emily returned from Kaldwin Bridge. After throwing the still unconscious Sokolov into a broom closet, the two promptly went to their respective rooms and hid there for the remainder of the night.

_This'll make for a story._ Corvo thought as he cowered under his bed.

The next morning, Corvo and Emily arrived for breakfast. Piero was finishing off some tinned eggs, while Admiral Havelock was drinking another mug of ale. Corvo sat down across from Piero.

"How's Sokolov?" Corvo asked.

"Tied him up in the basement. He's refusing to say anything." Piero answered.

"Anything that might make him talk?" Corvo asked.

"Bottle of King Street Brandy." Piero replied.

"Lydia, do we have any King Street Brandy in stock?" Corvo asked.

"Two bottles." Lydia answered.

"Give me one for our guest of honor." Corvo snarked.

Taking the bottle, Corvo and Emily went down to the basement.

"Do you know who I am?" Sokolov fumed.

"Start talking." Emily replied.

"Or what?" Sokolov sneered.

Emily conjured up a swarm of rats.

"Take them away!" Sokolov demanded.

"Sokolov, I've got a nice bottle of King Street Brandy for you if you tell us where Burrows and the City Watch have been getting things like giant stilts and Walls of Light." Corvo smooth-talked.

"Hiram's mistress, Lady Boyle. She's been taking things from my workshop and giving them to him." Sokolov answered.

"Didn't you paint her portrait?" Corvo asked.

"I did. But she said for me to paint her from behind." Sokolov replied.

"Tell us where she'll be." Emily demanded.

"At her mansion, with the two other Lady Boyles. There's a masquerade party there tonight." Sokolov answered.

"Thanks." Corvo announced, drawing his sword.

Sokolov closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow. Instead, Corvo cut the ropes and left.

"How do we infiltrate Lady Boyle's party?" Emily asked.

Just then, Callista arrived with a letter.

"Open it!" Emily pleaded.

Corvo opened it and read:

_Dear Corvo Attano:_

_I got this address from High Overseer Martin. So I heard you're infiltrating Lady Boyle's little ball. Funny thing is that when I was cleaning out Bunting's safe, I found an invite to the party. Take it, bud._

_Slackjaw_

Corvo then removed a second piece of paper from the envelope. Before his eyes was Bunting's invitation to Lady Boyle's party.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Lady Boyle's Last Party

"What's the plan, Corvo?" Emily asked.

"Poke around for information. There's three Boyle sisters, and I don't know which one's sleeping with Burrows." Corvo answered.

Just then, the boat arrived at the dock.

"Enjoy yourselves, and see if you can't bring back some food for me." Samuel announced.

"I'll try." Corvo snarked.

Stepping out of the boat, Corvo and Emily began their infiltration of the Boyle masquerade. Approaching the door, Corvo presented the stolen invitation to the guards and entered the Boyle mansion with Emily.

_Emily, stay out of trouble unless I tell you otherwise._ Corvo signed.

_OK, daddy._ Emily signed back.

Once inside, the two were stopped by a maidservant.

"Milord, you will need to sign your name in the book." the servant announced.

Corvo picked up a pen and signed his name.

"Milord, you are such a joker! Signing in the name of a wanted man!" the servant chuckled.

Behind her mask, Emily glared at the servant as Corvo dragged her by the hand. Inside the ballroom, Corvo sighted his targets. To his horror, there was no way to identify them except for the colors of their costumes.

_The Boyle sisters' famous guessing game._ Emily signed.

Just then, a man in a scarecrow mask approached Corvo.

"Who are you?" Corvo asked.

"Lord Timothy Brisby. I know your face, sir, and I ask you to spare Lady Boyle so that I may wed her one day." the man answered.

"I'll try." Corvo replied.

As Lord Brisby left, Emily tugged on Corvo's arm.

_What now?_ Emily signed.

_Go through the house. Look in their rooms._ Corvo signed.

Emily then proceeded to run off into the mansion. Just then, a woman approached Corvo.

"Milord, shall we dance?" the woman asked.

_Emily, hurry up._ Corvo thought.

In the back corridors of the mansion, Emily wandered in search of any sort of information regarding the Boyle sisters. Using Dark Vision to see through doors, she caught sight of a pair of guards. Hiding around a corner, she listened into their conversation.

"So the sisters are doing their little guessin' game again?" one guard asked.

"Yeah. Only ones who lose are infrequent or one-time guests. Attend enough of these things, you learn their tricks. Waverly always wears black, Esma always wears red, and Lydia always wears white." the other replied.

"So that's why us guards never attend their parties?" the first asked.

"That's why." the second answered.

Just then, Emily heard a squeaking noise. She looked down at her feet and saw a rat. An idea came to her head. A second later, Emily had possessed the rat.

_Suckers._ Emily thought as she scurried up a vent to the sisters' rooms.

The first stop was Lydia's room. Emily briefly broke off the possession to read Lydia's diary. Nothing about the Lord Regent. Possessing the rat again, she dashed off to the room shared by Esma and Waverly. Again breaking off the possession, Emily went through Waverly's diary. Nothing. By process of elimination, Emily determined that Esma was Burrow's mistress. When she read Esma's diary, she found the evidence in the form a passionate love letter that fell out. The smell of Sokolov's No. 5 perfume wafted from the parchment.

Pocketing the letter, Emily possessed the rat one last time, bolted down a vent, and ended up in the courtyard. Hiding behind a bush, she broke off the possession and blinked back to the ballroom.

_Here's hoping._ Emily thought as she entered the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Corvo was busy making small talk with the Boyle sisters when Emily walked in.

_We need to talk._ Emily signed.

"Excuse me, but my friend here needs me." Corvo excused.

The two walked into a side corridor.

"So who's sleeping with Burrows?" Corvo whispered.

Emily produced the letter from her coat pocket. Corvo proceeded to examine it.

"Esma Boyle, the promiscuous black sheep of the Boyle family. I should have guessed that you'd be the only one who'd go to Burrows's bed." Corvo whispered to himself.

_So now what?_ Emily signed.

_Cause a distraction_. Corvo signed.

_How?_ Emily signed.

"Last time I was here, I remember that the punch had a bit of a kick to it. Drink up." Corvo whispered.

Returning to the ballroom, Corvo and Emily assumed their places.

"And now, the honorable Boyle sisters present a challenge to the guests. Whoever can guess all three correctly shall meet the lovely Esma in her private quarters tonight." a servant announced.

_Who's who?_ Corvo signed.

_Lydia's in white. Esma's in red. Waverly's in black_. Emily signed.

"I would like to try!" Corvo announced.

"Please, milord. Your name is not needed. Simply guess." the servant replied.

"Lydia is the white lady. Waverly is the woman in black. And Esma is the lady in red." Corvo guessed.

"Correct!" the servant exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Emily was finishing off her fifth glass of punch.

_NOW!_ Corvo signed.

Emily poured herself a sixth glass and drank it in one gulp. The world started spinning, and Emily took on a drunkard's walk.

"Ah yes, Lady Esma Boyle. The foul strumpet of the family." Emily began.

Behind her red mask, Esma began to blush as Emily's language gradually got worse.

"Milady, ignore what my friend says, for she is as drunk as an Overseer in Serkonos." Corvo murmured to Esma.

"Milord, I advice that your friend go outside, for the night air has a curative effect on drunkards such as she." Esma replied.

_Go outside, Emily_. Corvo signed.

Emily then proceeded to exit, taking slices of torte, cheesecake, and a Morley apple pie as she left.

"Let's go to my room." Esma purred.

_Sucker_. Corvo thought as he was dragged to Esma's bed.

Once she and Corvo in her room, Esma began undressing. Tossing her mask to the floor, she then discarded her dress and was only in her underclothes.

"Tie me up, would you kindly?" Esma asked, blinking.

"Uh, no." Corvo refused.

"Why not?" Esma pouted.

Just then, Corvo sucker punched Lady Esma Boyle, knocking her out. Splashing the contents of a bottle of whiskey around, Corvo made sure to get most of it on Esma. Once the deception was complete, Corvo carried Lady Boyle out of her room. As he left, he found a note from Lord Brisby. It read:

_Deliver her to me in the cellar_.

Corvo sighed and marched off to the cellar. Once there, he dropped Lady Boyle at Brisby's feet.

"Lady Boyle, my love! While you may be displeased at first, you will come to love me as I love you!" Lord Brisby swooned.

"Do you want me to leave you two lovebirds alone?" Corvo snarked.

"Yes." Lord Brisby replied.

Corvo then proceeded to leave the Boyle mansion, smirking as he thought of Lady Boyle's possible reaction upon awakening. As he entered the boat, he saw Samuel eating. The odor was unmistakably that of a cheesecake.

"Lady Emily brought me some fine desserts." Samuel announced.

"And where is she?" Corvo asked.

"Laying at your feet." Samuel answered.

Corvo looked down. There, at his feet, was Emily. In her neck was a sleep dart.

"She just wouldn't shut up." Samuel replied as Corvo gave him a death glare.

"Just go." Corvo snarled.

And with that, the boat sped back into the Dunwall night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Morning After

Emily Kaldwin was laid up in bed. Her head was throbbing, and Piero had more than once ordered her to "vomit quietly". Whether it was the punch or the sleep dart that was the cause of her illness, she was unsure. She remembered waking up in the boat as it approached the Hound Pits, hobbling back to the pub, and then passing out at Admiral Havelock's feet. And then there was her reaction to Corvo's informing her that she had drunk six glasses of very strong punch.

_Worth it._ Emily thought as Lydia brought her another glass of water.

"You did _what_?" Callista screamed at Corvo.

"Look, it was all part of the plan. If she hadn't, then how would I have had any opportunity to deal with Lady Boyle?" Corvo replied.

"Corvo, for all intents and purposes, you are Lady Emily's father. I don't believe that you're supposed to let her get drunk like a common beggar!" Callista retorted.

"What are you going to do next? Ban her from going on missions with me?" Corvo asked.

"Maybe. I fear that she'll get herself killed." Callista answered.

"Then why does Havelock have me run around Dunwall? Shouldn't he be afraid that I'll get myself killed?" Corvo retorted.

"Corvo Attano, you're a self-righteous jackass! I don't think you give a damn about whether Lady Emily lives or dies! I don't even think you give a damn about whether you live or die! All you want is to get revenge on Burrows!" Callista yelled.

Just then, Callista threw an empty bottle at Corvo. It missed him, but it shattered loudly against the wall.

"I hope the weepers get you." Callista snarled as she stormed out.

Corvo was stunned. Blinking out in a huff, he went back to the Hound Pits proper for a bath.

In the tub, Corvo looked at his reflection in his shaving basin. Gone was the attractive face of the Lord Protector. In its stead was the face of the man behind the mask of a spectral avenger, more befitting of a beggar. Its eyes were cold and steely.

"What have I become?" Corvo asked himself.

Downstairs, Lord Pendleton listened in horror as he heard exactly what Slackjaw had done to his brothers.

"He…cut out their tongues? And made them slaves in their own mines?" Lord Pendleton asked.

The spy nodded.

"Damn you, Corvo Attano. Damn you to the Void." Lord Pendleton vowed.

Lord Pendleton reached for the bar's phone.

"Farley, Teague. It's time to do something about Corvo." he announced.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Revenge Solves Everything

A few days later, Corvo had ceased dwelling on Callista's remarks and was back to his usual self. After much pleading with Callista, he had gotten permission to continue training Emily. On this particular day, Piero was training Emily in the making of poisons and drugs while Corvo watched.

"At the Academy, we learn that proportion is what separates poison from medicine. Take essence of hemlock, for example. In the right proportions, it is a curative reagent. In the wrong proportions, it is a lethal one long favored by assassins." Piero lectured to Emily.

"What about concentrations, Mr. Joplin?" Corvo asked.

"Even in the right proportions, a reagent will not necessarily cure or kill. The right concentration is needed, and this will also nearly always affect the proportions. To prove my point, the lethal dose of pure essence of hemlock is much lower than when it is diluted by water or spirits." Piero continued.

"Mixtures?" Corvo asked.

"Compounding reagents will not always yield the desired effect. Spirit of essence of hemlock may make for an effective sleep drug alone, but whale oil or river krust extract are known to neutralize its sedative power." Piero finished.

Silence.

"Any questions?" Piero asked.

Emily raised her hand.

"Yes?" Piero asked.

Just then, Admiral Havelock entered.

"Corvo, we've weakened Burrows enough. Now is the time to strike." Admiral Havelock ordered.

"What?" Corvo asked.

"You are going to handle Burrows personally at Dunwall Tower." Admiral Havelock continued.

"With all due respect, it sounds like a suicide mission." Corvo replied.

"I've heard that you're a force to be reckoned with on the field. And with Lady Emily at your side, I doubt that Burrows will stand a chance." Admiral Havelock retorted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Return to the Tower

"Anything more I need to know?" Corvo asked as the boat approached Dunwall Tower.

"Tower's got more security than Kaldwin Bridge. Tallboys, Overseers with music boxes, wolfhounds, Walls of Light, arc pylons, gunboats, dirigibles- you name it, Burrows's got it armed and ready." Samuel answered.

"What's a Tallboy?" Corvo asked.

"It was that stilted thing we saw at Kaldwin Bridge." Emily answered.

Just then, an explosion went off in the water.

"Get out of the boat! NOW!" Samuel yelled.

Corvo grabbed a leather pouch and jumped. Samuel then proceeded to give Emily a light shove off the side of the boat.

"Signal me with a flare when you've dealt with Burrows!" Samuel yelled, turning on the boat's motor and promptly fleeing.

"Coward!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, start swimming!" Corvo ordered.

The two swam toward the lock that Corvo's boat had entered on the day the Empress had been murdered. They entered through a side door. Once inside, they were presented with the challenge of moving up past the active machinery that operated the lock.

_We'll have to blink past_. Emily signed.

_On my signal._ Corvo signed back.

Emily nodded, and Corvo gave a countdown.

_NOW!_ Corvo signed at the end.

Blinking from gear to gear, Emily and Corvo scaled the machinery into the bowels of Dunwall Tower.

"We made it!" Emily exclaimed.

Corvo reached for the pouch and removed a large rectangular object.

_What are you doing?_ Emily signed.

_Using the wireless_. Corvo signed back.

"Samuel? Are you there?" Corvo asked into the wireless.

"_Aye. There's a dirigible up ahead. Take it out quietly._" Samuel answered.

Corvo looked through his spyglass. About one hundred feet ahead, the dirigible was shining a large floodlight on the tower yard. An impatient Emily tugged on his arm.

"Let's go." Corvo whispered.

Blinking across the tower yard, Corvo and Emily made their ascent onto the airship.

_This should be fun._ Emily thought.

On board the dirigible, Corvo and Emily noticed a lack of guards.

_Where to now?_ Corvo signed.

_The gondola._ Emily signed back.

_Where's that?_ Corvo signed.

_At the front of this thing. Beneath us._ Emily signed.

Emily activated her Dark Vision power and scanned the floor in search of the hatch to the gondola. The smell of whale oil, sweat, liquor, and peanuts pervaded the dirigible. As Emily searched for the hatch, Corvo treated himself with a bag of peanuts that he had stolen from Samuel.

_Found it!_ Emily signed.

Corvo moved to Emily's position and pulled the hatch open. The two dropped into the gondola. The pilot didn't see either until Emily launched a throwing knife into his chest, thus killing him.

_You idiot!_ Corvo signed.

_What? We just throw the body into the water._ Emily signed.

"Fine." Corvo whispered.

Emily reclaimed her knife and opened a window. The pilot's body was tossed out of the gondola, and Corvo disabled the floodlight. The two then proceeded to blink back down to the tower yard.

_We did it!_ Emily signed.

Corvo had no response, as he was trying to determine the situation ahead. Using his spyglass, he sighted the controls for the arc pylons.

"Emily, see what you can do about those things." Corvo whispered, pointing to the master control panel.

Emily nodded and proceeded to blink across the tower yard to the controls. Once there, she examined the panel. A dial labeled ARC PYLON POLARITY was there. ARC PYLON AMPAGE was next to that. Emily cut the power to the pylons and adjusted the two dials. Corvo soon arrived, and Emily turned on the power. Before their eyes, the pylons created a miniature lightning storm, taking out Tallboys, Walls of Light, and dirigibles alike. Emily grinned as the carnage unfolded before her.

From his lair, Lord Regent Hiram Burrows was idly rolling a multisided die when the telephone rang.

"Dunwall Tower, Burrows speaking." Burrows announced.

"Your excellency, the dirigibles, Tallboys, arc pylons, and Walls of Light have been rendered useless!" a guard exclaimed.

"Why is this?" Burrows snarled.

"A freak lightning storm, milord!" the guard explained.

"Why do I not hear rain?" Burrows asked.

"Dry lightning, I guess." the guard answered.

"Goodbye." Burrows replied, taking care to hang up the telephone.

Outside, Corvo and Emily witnessed the scene before them. The dirigibles and Tallboys were downed, while the Walls of Light and arc pylons were completely burned out.

"So much for stealth." Corvo snarked.

"They'll blame it as dry lightning." Emily replied.

"You're crazy, Emily." Corvo snarked.

"I know. I think you've rubbed off on me." Emily snarked back.

Just then, a blinking light went off from the nearby Broadcast Tower.

_Let's check it out._ Corvo signed.

The two blinked across to the Broadcast Tower. Once inside, their attention was caught by a young man and his female companion.

"What do you want?" Corvo whispered.

"Look, I know you're here for Burrows. You don't need to kill him." the man whispered.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"There's some private audiographs in his safe. We play those, and his arse is going off to Coleridge." the woman whispered.

"What's the combination?" Corvo asked.

"Nine Three Five." the man answered.

With that, Corvo and Emily blinked out of the Broadcast Tower toward Dunwall Tower proper.

_Where's his safe?_ Emily signed once they were on a ledge outside the tower.

Corvo shrugged.

_How are you going to find it_? Emily signed.

_The Heart_. Corvo signed back.

Crawling through an external air vent, Corvo and Emily broke into Dunwall Tower. Once inside, Corvo removed the Heart from his coat. It started beating. Corvo made a series of rotations until the Heart was virtually squirming in his hands. Grasping onto the thing, he moved forward as the sound of the Heart's beating drowned out all other sounds. Finally, just as the noise became unbearable, he entered a large room with posters of Burrows lining the walls.

"Burrows's saferoom." Corvo mouthed.

"Where's the safe?" Emily asked.

The Heart squirmed uncontrollably in Corvo's hands. The safe was literally right in front of him.

"Hold this." Corvo ordered, throwing the Heart into Emily's arms.

Corvo opened the safe and obtained the audiographs. Nearby were some documents labelled "IMPERIAL NAVY REPORT- THE PAINTED LADY". Corvo took those as well for the sole purpose of reading them back at the Hound Pits.

"Emily, be a good girl and take these back to the Broadcast Tower." Corvo ordered.

Emily sighed and left. Corvo grinned as he prepared to take on Burrows.

_Revenge really does solve everything._ Corvo thought.

In his private room, Burrows was trying to unwind with some soothing music and a glass of wine. Just then, Corvo kicked down the door.

"Get out of here!" Burrows yelled, grabbing for the Overseer's music box that he had kept for himself.

Silence.

Burrows turned on the music box. Corvo tried to bend time and sneak behind Burrows, but his powers didn't quite work.

"You fool! The powers of the Outsider are rendered null when the mathematically pure notes of the Holger's device are used!" Burrows exclaimed.

Just then, Burrows heard his own voice over the loudspeaker.

"_If I explain, then you will see, I am not at fault. My Poverty Eradication Plan was meant to bring prosperity to the City, to rid us of those scoundrels who waste their days in filth and drink, without homes or occupations other than to beg for the coin for which the rest of us toil._

_And it was a simple plan – bring the disease bearing rats from the Pandyssian Continent – and let them take care of the poor for us. The plan worked perfectly. At first. But the rats – it was if they sought to undo me. They hid from the catchers, and bred at a sickening rate. Soon it didn't matter, rich, poor, all were falling sick._

_And then people began to ask questions. The Empress assigned me to investigate whether the rats had been imported by a foreign power. I knew the truth would come out eventually. So there was no other way than to be rid of her, and take power myself. She had to die, you see. SHE HAD TO DIE._

_Bringing about the death of an Empress is not an easy thing, but it gave me the chance to attack the plague with some real authority. Quarantines! Deportation of the sick! But there's always some idiot woman searching for her wretched lost babe, or some sniveling workman searching for his missing wife. And then quarantine is broken!_

_But you can see how my plan should have worked? Would have worked! If everyone had just followed orders._" the recorded Burrows announced.

Burrows was as white as a sheet. Just then, some guards kicked down another door.

"Have you not heard of knocking?!" Burrows exclaimed.

"Your Poverty Eradication Plan killed my mum!" one guard exclaimed.

"Now let's be reasonable-" Burrows began.

"The only thing reasonable is that your arse is going to Coleridge Prison!" another guard exclaimed.

And with that, the regime of Hiram Burrows ended in what was effectively political suicide. Corvo went off to rejoin Emily at the Broadcasting Tower. Once there, the two went back to Samuel's boat.

"How'd it go?" Samuel asked as they left.

"Burrows is going to rot in a cell." Corvo snarked.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Judgement

"Lydia, I'm home!" Corvo announced as he walked into the Hound Pits.

No answer.

"Lydia?" Corvo asked.

Just then, someone snuck behind Corvo and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Sucker." the attacker snarked.

When Corvo awoke, he found himself strapped to a chair. Staring at him were Admiral Havelock, Lord Pendleton, and High Overseer Martin.

"Farley, Treavor, I'm fairly sure that this is just going to make him mad." High Overseer Martin whispered.

"What's…going…on?" Corvo slurred, still groggy from the blow.

"This is good old-fashioned Pendleton revenge." Lord Pendleton replied.

"What in the Void are you talking about?" Corvo asked.

"I know what you had Slackjaw do to my brothers, Corvo. I ask that you spare them; you repay me by enslaving them and cutting out their own tongues. Even if they were complete and utter scum, they were my kin." Lord Pendleton monologued.

"That wasn't in the deal!" Corvo protested.

"Treavor, it is obvious that Corvo knew not that Slackjaw would do such a thing. Why you're so insistent upon revenge is beyond me." High Overseer Martin voiced.

"And what about Lady Esma Boyle? Even though she was a damned stale, does that entitle you to give her to Lord Brisby like a common courtesan?" Lord Pendleton continued.

"What are you going to do when the plague comes for you?" Corvo asked.

"I will be long gone from Dunwall, as will Admiral Havelock and High Overseer Martin." Lord Pendleton answered.

Admiral Havelock was thunderstruck.

"Fool of a Pendleton! Do you think I will leave as Dunwall dies?" Admiral Havelock replied.

"Shut up, Farley! Samuel, administer the poison!" Lord Pendleton retorted.

Samuel entered with a green bottle.

"Essence of hemlock." Corvo mouthed.

"Meet you in the Void, Corvo Attano!" Lord Pendleton yelled, unaware that Samuel was diluting the poison with a bottle of whiskey.

Just then, the diluted poison entered Corvo's blood through the tube running into his arm. All went black…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Flooded District

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

In Dunwall's old River District, a groaning noise was heard as Corvo Attano awakened. As he raised his masked face from the mire, he looked up and was stunned.

_The Flooded District. Where the plague began._ Corvo thought.

Shambling toward him were various weepers- those who had been taken by the plague but had yet to die. Corvo reached for his sword. Much to his horror, it was missing. He reached for his trans pistol and fired. A weeper fell dead. Two more weepers fell as Corvo discharged his pistol. Reloading, he fired three shots and killed the remaining weepers. One of them he recognized as Campbell. Out of the blue, a man snuck up behind Corvo and knocked him out.

"Wakey wakey, Lord Protector." a voice taunted.

Corvo felt a slap to his face. Behind his mask, he gave a death glare to the man standing above him. He recognized the face of his tormentor. The last time he had seen it was when Jessamine had been murdered.

"You." Corvo growled.

"Milord, have we forgotten our manners? Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Cyrus Daud." the man announced.

"You son of a whaler! You killed the Empress!" Corvo snarled.

"Have you forgotten that you were once an assassin, Corvo? On Serkonos, you decimated the nobility. I merely killed one woman." Daud retorted.

"I only killed the corrupt ones. You killed a beloved Empress and allowed Burrows to rule!" Corvo raged.

"Do you think that I don't know that? Do you think that I sleep soundly at night? When I sleep, I relive that day in my dreams. The screams of the Empress as my sword goes through her ribs haunt me. When I shave, I must restrain myself from slitting my throat with a razor." Daud retorted.

"We're nothing alike!" Corvo yelled.

"We are both of Serkonan blood. We are both assassins. We both have been touched by the Outsider. In short, we are not so different." Daud replied.

Corvo's bonds were released. One of Daud's minions tossed blades to the two assassins.

"Let us fight to the death, Corvo. Every night, my actions keep me from sleep." Daud announced.

Corvo lunged at Daud, who blocked his strike.

"Do you know what happened to me, Daud?" Corvo asked.

Daud thrusted his sword at Corvo's stomach.

"Tell me." Daud replied.

Corvo parried.

"Burrows blamed me for her death. Sent me to Coleridge for six months." Corvo announced.

Daud's blade met Corvo's.

"And then what?" Daud demanded.

Corvo thrust again.

"He planned to have me beheaded. Loyalists broke me out. Then I took out your friends." Corvo answered.

The two swords met each other.

"I take it your friends betrayed you." Daud snarked.

Corvo's sword clanged violently against Daud's again.

"How would you know?" Corvo asked.

Daud's blade met Corvo's thigh.

"Similar thing happened to me. They didn't betray me exactly. Instead, they refused to pay." Daud answered.

Corvo struck once more, disarming Daud.

"Go ahead, Corvo. Strike me down!" Daud begged.

Corvo thought about it and tossed down his sword.

"Why did you spare me?" Daud asked.

"Mercy is the mark." Corvo answered.

Just then, the moan of weepers echoed up the halls.

"Move!" Corvo yelled.

Both assassins bolted out of Daud's sewer lair to the Wrenhaven River. To Corvo's surprise, Samuel was waiting.

"Samuel, you magnificent bastard!" Corvo exclaimed.

"Sorry about poisoning you, milord. I did what I could to spare you." Samuel apologized.

"Where's my stuff?" Corvo asked.

Samuel tossed Corvo his sword and crossbow and sped off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Loyalists

As Samuel's boat arrived at the Hound Pits, the sound of gunfire resonated across the yard.

"Take Daud with you!" Corvo exclaimed as he disembarked.

Samuel and Daud sped off as Corvo ran to the side door of the pub and kicked it open. Behind the bar were Lydia, Cecella, and Callista.

"Friend or foe?" Lydia asked, pointing a trans rifle at Corvo.

"Friend!" Corvo exclaimed.

"Then get behind cover! Don't leave your ass sticking out!" Lydia yelled.

Corvo jumped behind the bar.

"What's going on?" Corvo asked.

"Pendleton's trying to remove all memory of the Loyalists. Sent a detachment of the City Watch to try and clean us out. We've been holed up here for about two days." Cecella explained.

"How's it going?" Corvo asked.

"Well, Slackjaw sent some exploding whiskey bottles. We've got enough tinned food and liquor to last us about a month. We've got a still in the basement to make our own elixirs. We can get ammo for our guns off the guards. And for power, we've got our own generator." Callista answered.

"Now where's Emily?" Corvo demanded.

"Pendleton's private goon Wallace took her. Said something about a painted lady." Lydia replied.

Lydia fired off a shot, killing a Tallboy.

"What can I do?" Corvo asked.

"Get across the yard to Piero's workshop. NOW MOVE IT!" Cecella ordered.

Corvo dashed across the yard from the pub in a frenzy. Blinking left and right, he dodged the bullets of the guards' new trans rifles. Leaping over a hastily built wall, he entered Piero's workshop. To his surprise, Piero and Sokolov were exchanging notes as if nothing was happening.

"Corvo?" Piero asked.

"Are you deaf or something? Don't you get that we're being shot at?" Corvo asked.

"Sokolov and I have been examining each other's research." Piero replied.

"And it appears that when my elixir is mixed with his, a reliable cure for the plague can be created!" Sokolov exclaimed.

"That's great! Now answer this: what's the painted lady?" Corvo asked.

"The _Painted Lady_? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Sokolov replied.

"What is it?" Corvo snarled.

"It's a ship designed to sail underwater. A submarine vessel, if you will." Sokolov answered.

"How would you know about it?" Corvo asked.

"It was built for the Imperial Navy under Empress Jessamine's father. I helped design it." Sokolov explained.

"Tell me where it is!" Corvo demanded.

"It's at Oliphant Island." Piero answered.

"And how do you know about it, Piero?" Corvo asked.

"It's pretty easy to find the files in the Royal Academy's Hall of Books." Piero replied.

And with that, Corvo dashed out of the workshop and to the dock. He fired a flare gun. Within minutes, Samuel and Daud returned.

"Samuel, get to Oliphant Island!" Corvo ordered.

The boat sped off.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The _Painted Lady_

"Approaching Oliphant Isle." Samuel announced.

"Why are we visiting this place? Isn't it supposed to be abandoned?" Daud asked.

"That's why we're here." Corvo quipped.

Samuel pulled up to the dock, and Corvo and Daud jumped out. The two began their climb up the colossal steps of the abandoned Imperial Navy outpost of Oliphant Island. The fog swirled eerily around. The only light came from their trans lanterns.

"So who are we after again?" Daud asked.

"Treavor Pendleton. He personally betrayed me over how I handled his brothers." Corvo answered.

"He's no different than his brother Custis. Always ready to screw you over if they think they'll get power or money. Loyalty is an alien concept to them." Daud replied.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Corvo asked.

"I did not wish to further stain my hands with blood. When I am dead, I shall be damned enough for my high crime. Yours would have only made my damnation worse." Daud answered.

"You're a religious sort for an assassin." Corvo bantered.

"It was once how I could sleep at night. Now, it is my bane. My damnation shall only be stricken if I manage to commit an act of self-sacrifice. It is the Tyvian concept of _återlämnande_. That a high crime can only be atoned for by a sacrifice equal to or greater than that of the offense. For example, a thief could atone by returning his spoils. In my case, the sacrifice must be blood for blood, life for life." Daud replied.

Just then, Corvo tripped on a loose cobblestone. He tumbled head over heels into a doorway. The doors were opened, revealing a colossal series of stairs going downward into the bowels of Oliphant Island.

"By the eyes of The Outsider!" Daud exclaimed.

Just then, The Outsider appeared dressed in a sailor suit.

"This gets more interesting all the time." The Outsider remarked.

"What do you want?" Corvo asked.

"Just wanted to say hello and help you find Emily. You dropped this." The Outsider answered, throwing the Heart to Corvo.

The Heart squirmed in Corvo's hands as he and Daud descended the staircase. The air surprisingly grew warmer as they climbed down. The roar and hum of an engine echoed through the stone hallway. At the bottom of the stairs, the two found a door and opened it.

They found themselves on a catwalk suspended above an enormous pool of water. In it was a long and slender contraption made of steel. Its engine hummed like a content cat. On one side were the words "PAINTED LADY."

"By the stars!" Daud exclaimed.

Milling about the ship's deck were men in uniform. A weary servant dragged luggage to the hatch. Lord Pendleton walked up a gangway.

"How are we going to get aboard?" Daud asked.

Corvo blinked down to the left side of the bay, eyeing the submarine cautiously. Just then, a klaxon blared.

"_Attention: all hands to stations. We are about to dive in two minutes._" a recorded announcement played.

90 seconds passed. Then, the _Painted Lady_ began to submerge. Corvo and Daud leaped aboard the deck, opened a stern hatch, and got inside. Daud closed the hatch behind them.

"How'd we do?" Daud asked.

"Good." Corvo answered.

Inside the brig, Emily writhed around in her bonds. Lord Pendleton entered.

"Oh, the royal brat. Don't think I'm going to kill you, Kaldwin. You're more valuable to me alive." Lord Pendleton sneered.

Emily's reply was muffled by the gag.

"Oh, you want me to explain myself? Well, it's quite simple. You get crowned as Empress, then you appoint me as Lord Regent. I declare you unfit to rule, and then the Pendleton house shall rule the Empire and make the Boyle family look like paupers." Lord Pendleton explained.

Emily gave him a death glare.

"That's if you get declared Empress. I know for a fact that Corvo was rutting your mother like a sow in heat. They'll think you're his bastard daughter." Lord Pendleton gloated.

On the back of Emily's hand, the Mark started glowing. Before Lord Pendleton could get the next word out of his mouth, a blast of wind knocked him against the bulkhead. Slightly fazed, Lord Pendleton proceeded to leave Emily in the brig. Not wanting to take any chances, he had her guarded with Overseers with music boxes.

_Just you wait, Treavor Pendleton._ Emily thought.

Meanwhile, Corvo and Daud were making their way through the _Painted Lady_ when they were sighted by a guard.

"You're not supposed to be here!" the guard exclaimed.

Daud fired off a round from his trans pistol. The noise echoed through the submarine's corridors.

"Start running." Corvo quipped.

They proceeded to run toward the bow.

On the ship's bridge, the helmsmen and Admiral Havelock checked their maps.

"Sir, we are nearing Kingsparrow Island." one of the helmsmen announced.

"That shall be where I get off this damned machine. Dunwall needs me." Admiral Havelock replied.

Meanwhile, in his private salon/study, Lord Pendleton put Lydia Boyle's _Rhapsody in D Major for Pipe Organ and Violin_ into the audiograph machine. Taking a seat in a crimson chair, he soaked in the ambience of the of luxurious decor of the chamber. The rich carpet and the golden-brass light fixtures only added to its charm.

After some time, Corvo and Daud found themselves at the ship's brig. Taking out the Overseers, they soon found a large cell with a small girl tied to a wooden chair.

"My angel in white!" Corvo exclaimed.

Emily watched as Corvo drew his sword and slashed the cord that bound her.

"Daddy! You came for me!" Emily exclaimed, grabbing Corvo in an embrace.

"Oh, so it's bring-your-daughter-to-work day." Daud quipped.

Emily glared at Daud.

"I take it there's some bad blood between the two of you." Corvo quipped to Daud.

"Let's put it behind us for now. Pendleton's the bigger threat." Daud replied.

Daud then proceeded to grab a scattergun. The three marched out of the brig.

"Where's Pendleton?" Corvo asked.

"In the bow. In his private room." Emily answered.

Corvo removed the Heart from his coat and followed it. After several minutes of walking down virtually identical metal corridors, the trio found Pendleton's private chambers.

"You son of a whaler!" Corvo snarled.

"Wallace! Deal with them!" Lord Pendleton exclaimed.

Wallace ran toward them, brandishing a pistol. Corvo hit him with a sleep dart.

"Now we fight man to man!" Lord Pendleton yelled, charging at Corvo.

SNICKT! Daud's blade slashed Lord Pendleton's calves, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from taking Emily and fleeing.

"The coward!" Daud growled.

Just then, the _Painted Lady_ rose to the surface. Rushing up to the deck, Corvo and Daud saw the fortifications of Kingsparrow Island.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Light at the End

The sun shone brightly over Kingsparrow Isle as Corvo and Daud rowed out from the _Painted Lady_, following the trail of blood left by Lord Pendleton as he had fled.

"Kind of ironic for it to be a nice day when we're about to murder a bastard." Corvo quipped.

"I merely seek absolution. If I die, then I hope it will allow you to exact your revenge on Lord Pendleton." Daud replied.

"Do you even have a sense of humor?" Corvo asked.

"If I survive, hopefully I shall be absolved through my deeds." Daud deflected.

"I thought you said that only your death would absolve you." Corvo replied

"Tyvia is a harsh land. Serkonos teaches us of _lýtro̱si̱ mésa apó práxeis_, or redemption through deeds. I am not sure which will lead to the best outcome." Daud explained.

"Just keep rowing." Corvo retorted.

After two long hours of rowing, the boat came ashore and the two assassins disembarked.

"So now where?" Daud asked.

Corvo turned in the direction of the lighthouse, feeling the Heart beat.

"To the lighthouse." Corvo answered.

"One does not simply walk into Kingsparrow Fort." Daud warned.

"What?" Corvo asked.

"The lighthouse is in the fort, jackass." Daud replied.

"What's this about not simply walking into the fort?" Corvo asked again.

"It's not yet finished. The only way in is through the front door." Daud answered.

"And what's the problem with that?" Corvo asked.

"Sniper Alley." Daud mouthed.

"What?" Corvo inquired.

"It's a narrow street, about a mile long. On both sides there are tall buildings with marksmen of the Imperial Marines on them. It's the longest mile any man will ever travel." Daud replied.

"And then what?" Corvo asked.

"And then there are wolfhounds." Daud continued.

"Fun." Corvo snarked.

Marching along the streets of Kingsparrow Isle, the two found themselves at the entrance to Sniper Alley.

"Spirits of House Daud, I invoke thee. May my aim be true, my feet be quick, my mind be sharp, my arms and legs nimble and limber. If I fall, grant my soul absolution." Daud prayed.

Corvo and Daud walked into the alley.

"Now what?" Corvo asked.

"Now they line us up in their sights." Daud answered.

_BANG!_ a gunshot fired.

"RUN!" Daud yelled.

Corvo bolted like a man fleeing from a hound as gunfire went off on both sides. Every sniper there was bamboozled at the fact that there were two men, and neither would stay still long enough to get a bead on. Up ahead, Daud killed the snarling wolfhounds with a grenade. Corvo blinked up over the walls of Fort Kingsparrow. The few guards stationed there did nothing, as they did not believe that any man alive could have survived the hounds and the snipers. Corvo clambered up to the lighthouse.

_Revenge solves everything_. Corvo thought as he entered the lighthouse.

Inside, High Overseer Martin was being suspended by his arms and legs while Admiral Havelock was in the stocks.

"Damn you, Pendleton!" both men cried.

Just then, the lighthouse door was kicked down, and both men looked up to see Corvo Attano.

"Corvo?" both asked.

"Give me a reason to spare you." Corvo demanded.

"Pendleton's the one who betrayed you." Admiral Havelock announced.

"Why would we want to betray you? I mean, I kind of owe you my job." High Overseer Martin added.

"And I've got the fleet at my command." Admiral Havelock finished.

Corvo freed them both.

"Now go." Corvo demanded.

Inside the main room of the lighthouse, Lord Pendleton held Emily in a death grasp. Around his neck was an Overseer's music box. Suddenly, Corvo broke down the door.

"It's over, Pendleton." Corvo announced.

"Wrong. It's only just-" Lord Pendleton began.

Emily sank a knife into Lord Pendleton's leg.

"MY LEG!" Lord Pendleton screamed, releasing Emily in his agony.

After a good five minutes, Pendleton pulled out the knife.

"I'll get you, bastard! No man betrays a Pendleton!" Lord Pendleton yelled.

Corvo and Emily clambered up to the top of the lighthouse. Lord Pendleton dragged himself after them. On the roof, the final confrontation occurred.

"Now it's over." Corvo quipped.

"I've got the City Watch at my command! I am the de facto ruler of the Empire!" Lord Pendleton boasted.

Corvo drew a flare gun from his coat and fired it into the air.

"Your reign ends by my decree." Emily proclaimed.

"You and what army?" Lord Pendleton retorted.

Just then, the wireless buzzed.

"Hello." Lord Pendleton announced.

"_Milord, there appears to be a small boat approaching the island_." Wallace replied.

"Is that all?" Lord Pendleton asked.

"_No. There's a whole bloody armada behind it_." Wallace answered.

Corvo looked through his spyglass. There, in his boat, was Samuel. Behind Samuel were the gunboats of the City Watch. At the head of those was Captain Curnow. Behind the gunboats were whaling vessels and a frigate. The sky was darkened as dirigibles soared in.

"That army." Emily replied.

Just then, Daud arrived.

"You!" Lord Pendleton gasped.

"It's over." Corvo snarked.

Suddenly, Daud shoved Lord Pendleton off the roof. All three on the roof watched as Lord Treavor Pendleton met his end in Wrenhaven River.

"Jump." Corvo ordered.

And with that, Daud, Corvo, and Emily blinked off the lighthouse into Samuel's boat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Empress of the Isles

Back at the Hound Pits, the remaining Loyalists were drinking to their hearts' content, as their efforts were about to bear fruit.

"To Corvo Attano, the Lord Protector!" Samuel exclaimed.

"To Corvo!" the rest replied.

"And now a toast for Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles!" Admiral Havelock announced.

"To the Empress!" the rest replied.

Back in the tower, Emily and Corvo were discussing the events of the past few weeks.

"Milady, I was wondering if you further required my services." Corvo began.

"Corvo, just because I'm the Empress doesn't mean you have to get all formal on me now." Emily replied.

"But do you need me as Lord Protector?" Corvo asked.

"Yes, Corvo. I've known you since I can remember. You trained me how to fight, to use a blade, to fire a gun. We took down Burrows together. When I was small, you were there for me. If anything, I'd be sorely disappointed to see you go." Emily answered.

"You want me as your bodyguard?" Corvo asked.

"Yes." Emily answered.

Just then, Sokolov entered.

"What do you want, Anton?" Corvo demanded.

"I'm just here for a blood sample. We don't want our Empress dying of plague." Sokolov lied.

Corvo watched as Sokolov drew some of Emily's blood and then left.

"Goodnight, my angel in white." Corvo whispered.

"Goodnight." Emily replied.

Out of sheer habit, Corvo blinked across the rooftops to Piero's workshop. Staring in through a skylight, he watched as Sokolov ran Emily's blood through a machine. Just then, Piero entered.

"What's the verdict?" Piero asked.

"There's a definite match at points to both the Empress and the Lord Protector." Sokolov answered.

"So-" Piero began.

"Yes. Corvo is Emily's father." Sokolov finished.

"Does it hurt Emily's chances of getting to the throne?" Piero asked.

"No. Everyone knows that Emperor Kaldwin died on his damn fool expedition to Pandyssia before Emily's birth." Sokolov replied.

"Then how could Emily's parentage be disputed?" Piero retorted.

"Empress Jessamine could have used a frozen specimen of her husband's seed to impregnate herself." Sokolov explained.

"So Emily's still a bastard child?" Piero asked.

"Somewhat. A child conceived during the Fugue Feast, when time is out of joint." Sokolov answered.

Corvo opened the skylight and blinked in.

"So this is it?" Corvo asked.

"Almost." Piero answered.

"When's the coronation?" Corvo asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Sokolov answered.

"Corvo, get some sleep." Piero ordered.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Coronation

Inside the railcar, Corvo straightened his cravat. Out of habit, he looked out the window and saw the city passing by. In his mind, he went back to the day that he had been dishonored. Just before he arrived at the tower, he had seen the beauty of Dunwall as the boat approached the tower. Just then, the railcar stopped at the Imperial Palace.

"We're here, milord." the driver announced.

"Thanks, son." Corvo muttered, putting on a faked Gristol accent.

Corvo played out the scene in his head. The Imperial tiara upon Emily's head. Her reciting the oath. His being named Lord Protector. As he often did in times of tension, he began to sing.

"_Shades of the whales in the painted deep. Maimed and impaled in their pain they sleep. The faded and frail in the laneways weep. Broken souls in mourning_." he sang, his Serkonan accent wafting.

The doors of the Imperial Palace opened, and Corvo entered. The crowd was massive, and Emily stood upon the platform.

"Let us begin." Corvo announced.

First, the oath.

"Lady Emily Kaldwin, do you swear upon your life and your honor to defend the Empire of the Isles, regardless of circumstance?" Corvo read.

"I swear." Emily answered.

Admiral Havelock approached with the tiara.

"Corvo- you do it." he whispered.

"You're Lord Regent." Corvo whispered back.

"As of today, I resign that post." Havelock retorted.

Corvo took the tiara and placed it upon Emily's head.

"As Empress of the Isles, I appoint Corvo Attano as Lord Protector." Emily announced.

The crowd cheered in delight.

"We did it!" Admiral Havelock shouted in jubilation.

That night, Corvo sat upon a rooftop, as was his habit. The moon was full, and the streets deserted. Just then, he heard somebody else get on the roof. He turned around and saw it was Daud.

"So now what?" Corvo asked.

"For some time now, I've been tracking a woman named Delilah." Daud answered.

"So?" Corvo retorted.

"There's a plot against Emily by the Brigamoore coven. And Delilah is their leader." Daud explained.

"So-" Corvo began.

"Yes, for old time's sake. You, the Empress, and myself on a mission." Daud finished.

"I'm in." Corvo announced.

From a far-off rooftop, a woman watched. Her fair face hid a soul of deceit, lies, and a craving for power. She opened a music box.

"All hail Delilah, Empress of the Isles! For who will know that I am Empress when I shall reign through Emily Kaldwin's body!" the woman cackled.


End file.
